1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cooling device, in particular for a switchgear cabinet with a housing, in which a refrigeration cycle system is housed, wherein the refrigeration cycle system has vibration-generating elements, including a compressor and at least one fan, wherein the fan and the compressor are supported in the housing via vibration dampers.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Cooling devices are known in the prior art. The refrigeration cycle system is formed by a compression refrigeration system having a compressor, an evaporator, a condenser, an expansion valve, pipelines and fans. The motors of the fans and of the compressor cause vibrations, which are transferred to the housing of the cooling device, and then to the connected switchgear cabinet.
When the cooling device is installed on a machine tool, this can be disadvantageous, because the vibrations are then transmitted to the processing head of the machine tool. The vibrations negatively affect the processing results of the machine tool so that unevenness is created on the surface of the workpiece being processed.
Known compressors have been seated on vibration dampers to circumvent this disadvantage. It is thus possible to achieve some improvement which, however, has not been considered to be sufficient.